Seikatsu ni Motto
by applecherry
Summary: Thoughts, thoughts, thoughts... and Yoh. Anna-centric, YA.


**Seikatsu**** ni Motto**

**By: aPpLecHeRrY**

Well, this is my second SK fic and I'm gonna make this a really short one shot story cause I'm having a hard time in my first chaptered fic… enjoy! Please review…

Notes at the bottom!... Lots of it!

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING in this fic… damn!

* * *

Anna's P.o.V.

"You can rest and go to sleep after you wash those dishes"

Whew! Another day ended again.

It's always like this. I wake up early in the morning to wake him up, instruct him to do everything, yell at his whines and all.

Every single day, I tried to avoid all his careless grins, lazy smiles, contagious idiotic laughs and his everlasting care but yet…

I can't.

I always keep my self together inside my cold walls.

Yelling at him, slapping him and all the castigation he gets is just a part of my way of hiding my inner self.

I hate him. Not because of his complaints nor his whines.

I hate him because of what he's doing to me.

His care breaks my cold walls. Even though I always give him a cold shoulder, he gives me back a warm welcome.

It feels like he knows me better than I knew myself.

I thinks it's better he isn't anything like me.

Every night I always think of these things and nonetheless, I always end up in one conclusion.

This is my damn bullshit life.

No matter what angle I look at it or how positively or negatively I look at it.

He is a part of my life and my life is not a part of his'. It will end there. Nothing more, nothing less.

And I hate it.

In fact, it seems that how much I hated my existence, the more he liked it.

He enjoys how irritated I am when he grins at me, or the slap he gets when he complains.

It's like he knows what he's doing and its effect in my life.

…

By this moment, he has already done washing the dishes and freshening up for bed. And at this very moment he is…

knock, knock "Anna, are you still awake? Can I come in?"

Shock. It's all over me. I guess this night wouldn't be any much like the others.

"I'm still awake and yes, you can come in."

He carefully slid the door open and came in, carrying his pillow and futon.

I am about to speak when he said…

"Yes, I already finished washing the dishes and freshening up for bed and no, I didn't came here because I can't sleep" he replied with wide grin on his face.

Maybe he does know me all these years.

"Then why are you here carrying your pillows and futon?" I asked, not really expecting to hear what I want to hear.

"It's just because, I want to sleep here beside you. I know this had been a long, harsh day. Just think that this is a repayment because I failed to give you rest today on your birthday. Besides, I already had this planned for today."

Riiiiiiight… that wasn't the one I'm expecting to hear and worse, while saying all those things with a big smile, he managed to arrange his futon next to mine, set his pillows and hold my hand.

I have nothing to say. I just sat there speechless, dumbfounded. He laid me to bed, pulled up the covers, closed the lights and lay next to me.

"Happy Birthday my sweet Anna… Oyasumi nasai, sweet dreams…"

Then he planted a kiss on my forehead and whispered something before he slept…

"Aishiteru koishii…"

Here, next to me, he sleeps peacefully not taking his hand off mine.

All I managed to say after a while was…

"Aishiterumo…"

Nevertheless, he lays next to me, fast asleep.

Just because of Yoh Asakura, my perspective changed.

Maybe, just maybe, there's more to life…

* * *

There! I hope you liked it. I think it's a little OOC but... I already wrote it!

Nwei, I thank all those who reviews and supports my first fic, 'A trip to the past'. Speaking of which, I got some ideas and scenes of it to apply it on this fic, try reading it again and you'll see…

I guess that's all!... I'm planning to write a BanxHimiko or SakuraxSasuke fic next. Might as well ask some tips from you, dear readers… just include it in your review.

Thanks so much for your time!

bydwei, 'Seikatsu ni motto' is 'more to life' in English.

That's all! Thank you very much!

**-aPpLecHeRrY-**


End file.
